


Feral Three

by SylvannasBurnas



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Animalistic, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvannasBurnas/pseuds/SylvannasBurnas
Summary: Logan leaves him, but he also leaves another. They where three of a kind, now they are each missing half. There is nothing to counter balance Victor, nothing to pull him back. No on to tell the other its okay to deny. To say no more. No One to stop them from going Feral for real.





	Feral Three

Victor paces, angry and growling as Logan continues walking away, roaring when he disappears into the jungle. Stryker gives the closest male to Victor a signal to keep him under control. 

"Victor." The brunette says firmly, coming closer to the angry Feral. The smaller man is corralled into the Ferals side , Victors face buried in his neck. Scenting him, smelling Logan on him. 

"Come." The smaller orders, turning towards Striker and following him and the rest of the group. 

"Good work men. " Stryker praises the group, the mutants still shaken from the abandonment of Logan. 

They are back in the plane and the smaller of the thr- two. The smaller of the TWO ferals, code named Lynx easily keeps the Sabertooth calm. Once they hit the ground again Victor is hauling Xander out of the plane and into the military facility they call home. They are locked in their quarters for three days straight. 

On the fourth morning both eat calmly in the Mess like nothing happened. Only the other team members notice how the dynamic has changed from Logan keeping Victor preoccupied and Xander being mediator changed to Victor having no reins and Xander doing damage prevention and control. 

Its surprisingly Duke that notices the bite scar, once old and fadeing, to freshly bleeding or lightly scabed over. Wraith notices more scaring, from claws, along his chest back and legs while they go at the punching bags. Wade notices how Xander stays practically in Victors shadow, and always within his sight, not so much on missions, but Xander does stay closer to the group than he used to, not straying as far, or too far ahead. 

They take it to Stryker, who sits them down and explains Ferals to them. Of how family/mate units work. Of how what Logan was- the barrier- the protector of Xander. And now that there is only one other feral in the Pack/mate group that Victor only has one anchor to his more human side, how once he was two thirds human, and the other two kept it that way. And of how now victor and Xander are down a member they are both more animalistic, Logan was far left, he explained, and Victor far right, leaving Xander to stand somewhere in the middle. And now with Logan gone, nothing is stopping either Feral from going , well feral. 

Xander earned a new name then, Nimvradis. 

Prehistoric long toothed feline. He became steadily more feral, he no longer hid his long teeth, so they became more apparent, he growled more, talked less, ate more, became more savage- like Victor - in his kills. 

When Stryker began hunting their kind, Wade Bradley and later on Wraith and Duke dropped the team. The two Ferals stayed. They hunted and killed and became wild. Soon only Stryker could fully control the two, and only because he collared Xander. 

They didn't obey out of fear,though, they did whatever Stryker wanted as long as they got blood in their mouths and death on their hands. Xander became even with Victor in wildness and savageness, the techs nicknameing them the Izael. "Rabid Two". Not that they minded at all, even enjoyed the attention. 

 

"Xander, right?" A brand new lab man asked him conversationaly 

"Damian!" His long term friend called to him as Xander turned his attention to him. "No!"

"What?" Damian asks confused and gasps as his friend yanks him out of the way of a clawed hand. 

"Leave the Ferals alone." The main doctor says after whistling a high note, catching the attention of both ferals in the room. "Eyes on me. " she says to the entranced ferals. 

"How is sh-"

"Shut up and watch. "

He does so and watches as the ferals approach her and listen to her when she asks them to fetch one of the new mutants. Her voice sounds like two people are speaking, a half second late echo. 

The two Ferals do as told, amd proceed down the hallway, Xander in Victors shadow. They bring in a struggling young girl, who has a muzzle on to prevent her from screaming her Banshee scream.


End file.
